rupauls_parody_showsfandomcom-20200213-history
User's Drag Rush: Season 1
User's Drag Rush: Season 1, is a fan made series created by Nicholas424. 10 queens will battle for the title of "Wiki Drag Superstar", a spot on the judging panel for next season (hopefully) and will get the series named after them. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won User's Drag Race. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in third place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant won the main challenge along with another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge. :█ The contestant was one of the best but did not win the main challenge. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom two. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two and won the showdown. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two lost the showdown and was eliminated. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant was voted Ms. Congeniality. :█ The contestant returned and appeared in the Finale episode of the competition. Episodes 'Episode 1: ''"First Impressions" * '''Main Challenge: Come up with a fierce entrance quote for you queen. You have 24 hours to send me your looks. * Runway Theme: Category is... First Impressions * Main Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel ' * '''Main Challenge Prize: ' Immunity from the next elimination * '''Bottom Two: Peppermint and PinkDragDiva123456789 * Showdown Theme: None * Eliminated: PinkDragDiva123456789 Entrance Quotes: * Aja: "I have snatched your edges in Season 9 and All Stars 3, but this time I'm here to snatch the crown." * Alyssa: "tounge pop* I can't wait to get in this drag rush gig girl! And I always get drop dead gorgeous! *deathdrop* " * DeLa: -runs into the werkroom as she has the past two seasons- "Hi everybody, it's me, BenDeLaCr-Oh heck, you all know it by now!" * Kira: "Shade is the name of the game! Well...it's also my name too" * Peppermint: *didn't submit* * Red: "X marks the spot!" * Sasha: "AHHHHHHHHHHH! *Takes off wig, revealing rose petals and coughs*" * Trixie: "Oh hoooooooooooooooooooneyy, get up and get ready for all of this uhnnnnnnnnnnnnn." * Violet: "I didn't come to play, I came to Slay!" * Unknown: *didn't submit* 'Episode 1 Looks' Runway Theme: ' First Impressions Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Peppermint= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= |-| Unknown= 'Episode 2: ''"Scent of a Queen" * '''Main Challenge:' Create a tag line for a trademark perfume created by you. (picture of perfume is optional). * Runway Theme: Category is... Animal Kingdom * Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Choice of who to eliminate out of the bottom 2. * '''Bottom Three: Alyssa Edwards, Peppermint and Violet Chachki. * Showdown Theme: Category is...White Party Realness * Eliminated: Peppermint Perfume Taglines: * Aja: Level Ya Pussy Up; "For when you're feeling cunt" * Alyssa: The Sickening Scent; "This is a lovely Alyssa's Secret alternate." * DeLa: Crème N°1; "The Crème Always Rises for the Top" * Kira: Sweet Cold Death; "Smells so Sweet it'll kill you" * Peppermint: Minty Fresh; "You'll feel icy cold" * Red: X Out; "X's out the bad smell" * Sasha: Queeroma; "Smell like a gay ol' time." * Trixie: Life in Plastic; "Life in Plastic is Fantastic Hoooney" * Violet: Lotus Fugawarina;" "Come through!" 'Episode 2 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Animal Kingdom '''Showdown Theme: ' White Party Realness Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Peppermint= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 3: ''"Snatch Game" * '''Main Challenge:' Fill in the blank in the snatch game format. * Runway Theme: Category is... Celebrity Impersonations (you must send a reference photo). This look is your snatch game character. * Main Challenge Winner: Kira Shade * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Choice of who to save out of the bottom 3. * '''Bottom Three: Alyssa Edwards, Red X and Violet Chachki * Saved Queen: Red X * Bottom Two: Alyssa Edwards and Violet Chachki * Showdown Theme: Category is...Rainbow Runway * Eliminated: Violet Chachki Snatch Game Characters Blanks: "Taylor Swift is so addicted to social media, even her ______ has a social media account." * Aja: "big snake mouth" "Let me tell you a story about Taylor Swift too. After I told Cindy the TV was leaking and refused to help me. Her music started playing and the next thing I know she started crawling out of the tv and I started whooping her ass! Until she kicked me in the back breaking my spine and I fell behind a couch and- oh wait that was a different bitch. And where's Cindy? CINDY! Who was that bitch that was messing up my floor?! Oh riiight Samara." * Alyssa: "blond hair" *looks at weave* * DeLa: "Oh f***, the one celebrity I do like. Taylor Swift is so addicted to social media, even every song trashing an ex of hers has a social media account. It's true. Maybe she'll start up a feud with Trump next. Like, God knows I don't already have enough material. -playing up to the audience- Right, am I right?" * Kira: *Drugged out* "I said...ecstasy....because...I want some ecstasy...w-who are you again?" * Red: "her feud with Katy Perry" * Sasha: "precious" "Gollum don’t know about social media or Taylor Swift, but I would say that her precious has an account..." * Trixie: "влагалище" which means her front passage *while lifting up her legs*, cunt. * Violet: "F*CK, JESUS, GROSS. Taylor Swift is so addicted to social media, even her already became CRAZY B*TCH. She sucks money out of everyone thanks to her songs. She looks like Nicole Paige Brooks has a social media account." 'Episode 3 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Celebrity Impersonations '''Showdown Theme: ' Rainbow Ruunway Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= |-| Violet Chachki= '''Episode 4: ''"Read For Filth" * '''Main Challenge:' Read three queens still in the competition * Runway Theme: Category is...Red For Filth * Main Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Main Challenge Prize: ''' Immunity from next elimination * '''Bottom Two: BenDeLaCreme and Sasha Velour * Showdown Theme: Monochromatic Runway * Eliminated: BenDeLaCreme Reads * Aja: ** Red X, you know what spot is marked with "X"? Your 7th place trophy. ** Sasha Velour, you're perfect, you're beautiful you look like you're clearing going to win according to the critiques, Shea Coulee condragulations you are the winner of this week's challenge ** Trixie Mattel, I will tell you something you have never heard before, Trixie Mattel, shantay you stay. * Alyssa: ** Aja: Well if it isn't the one and only Princess Disastah, no seriously you're a disaster. ** DeLa: I hope you finally earn a win so you can feel like a winner and QUIT! ** Red: Stop acting fake like Laganja, oh wait. You ARE fake. You too Kira. Cya uglies. * DeLa: ** Red X- Your stunning superhero looks always remind me of heroes like Thor and Spider-Man who save the day. It's just a tragedy that so far, your OWN superhero looks have not done the same for you. ** Sasha Velour- You know, I just think it's amazing that we have all these all stars here for our first season. Trixie Mattel, Alyssa Edwards, and especially me! What's even just more amazing is that we have not one, but TWO Season Nine queens, Aja, and the true winner of that season, Shea Coulee- Er, wait... ** Trixie! You're one of the funniest queens here in this competiton, and you always serve piping hot looks. You even almost won All Stars Season Three! However, I just have to wonder where you've been these past two rounds? Katya's ass, maybe? * Kira: ** Aja, you're such a great rapper. Did your talent to spit fire come with those burn marks? ** BenDelaCreme, the worst lip syncer in Drag Race herstory after losing two lip syncs to a sack of potatoes. ** Trixie, when you find something funny, you're supposed to laugh" * Red: ** "You're perfect, you're beautiful, you look like Valentina" ** "What is your secret? Oh wait there's no secret!" ** "BenDeLaChrist, who did you sacrifice for your sins? Oh wait, you sacrificed Trixie Mattel!" * Sasha: ** "Alyssa Edwards. There’s a reason CoCo Montrese ended up with the crown." ** "Red X. They say X marks the spot! But if they look for this X they won’t find any treasure." ** "Aja, does a diet of only hatred towards Valentina do a body good?" * Trixie: ** “Aja, what does your personality and your face have in common? They're bothe empty and full of holes.” ** “BenDeLa, it’s almost halfway through the competition you can quit soon. ** “Kira and Red you two are the fakest bitches I have ever met, literally you’re not real.” 'Episode 4 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Red For Filth '''Showdown Theme: ' Monochromatic Runway Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| BenDeLaCreme= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= '''Episode 5: ''"Drag Horror Story" * '''Main Challenge:' Come up with a scary story * Runway Theme: Category is...Horror * Main Challenge Winner: Red X * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Kira Shade and Sasha Velour * Showdown Theme: Glamorous Gowns * Eliminated: Sasha Velour. Scary Stories * Aja: The Ghost Of The Stage "It was a cold day in New York. I was getting ready for my gig at this mysterious venue where it's allegedly haunted with the ghost of a drag queen who had passed there by falling off of the stage. Believing someone had pushed her, her ghost lingers around tormenting queens with their greatest fears and some would end up dead. I shuddered as I entered the venue, then I saw that no one was around. "Ayo sis! Anyone here?" as I shouted but the walls would just echo back. I walked onto the stage and suddenly I heard someone say "You're perfect" really close to my right ear in a whisper as if they were right behind me. I turned around... no one was there. As I was setting up for my gig, I heard something whisper to me again saying "You're beautiful" and it was at that point I realized someone or something was there, whispering my iconic untucked moment to me. I was sweating because I didn't want to remember Valentina. I tripped and I nearly fell off the stage. On the floor, I heard the thing say to me "You look like Linda Evangelista!" It was no longer a whisper to me it was a tone that was a bit louder than a talking tone but quieter than a shout. What I saw next really haunted me. The ghost appeared, and it was the ugliest thing I've ever seen. Next thing it shouted was my greatest fear realized. It was "VALENTINA IS MORE FAMOUS THAN YOU!" I started crying. "No... It can't be true..." but I checked Instagram and saw it was true. Next thing I knew I was slammed against a wall than thrown off the stage. My skull was cracked open, I was bleeding out. Even if I called 9-1-1 they wouldn't arrive on time to save me from bleeding out. And what had happened after that, the ghost looked at me dying with the most offputting smile that would give anyone nightmares and just said "Bye sister." I started seeing the light, my time on earth is about to end. My final words were "I can't believe Valentina is more famous than me" before the ghost gutted me and I bled out even more. By the time the ghost hung me with my own intestines I was already dead." * Alyssa: "whoosh whoosh* the wind blew violenty beside my house. It was a very chilly, dark and creepy night and it was an amazing Saturday. I was reflecting on what happened, even though I said I got over it, I'm still depressed that CoCo orange face Montrese ended up snatching that crown in Miss Gay America. I was like "ruveal" which literally meant dressing up as a pizza man (or woman) and then taking that costume off to ruveal that it was ME, ME. So I dressed up as a pizza man, bought pizza and waited for about 10 minutes. When I opened the box it had a note saying. "Be careful by the way." Like gurl, what? I don't know what I should have been careful of, but Coco should have been careful of me. Anyways, I left my house and I entered my car. (yes It wasn't a pizza car but whatever.) Anyways after like 30 minutes of driving, I left my car.. I looked at her porch and saw a dead girl with blood all over her face. I was thinking it was a prank so I kept going. I door belled like 5 times then I looked at the window. I saw a lady.... her face was white and she had blood all OVER her face. "I was like your face is orange not white." But all she did was stare and stare at me. I took off my outfit (like that was gonna do something.) She stared and stared then she said something.. which I didn't know... I dropped the pizza and RAN for my life, the girl on the porch moved and said "Hello" in some kind of robot voice. I got into my car and drove away. I saw a girl on the streets and that was the EXACT same girl on the porch. I drove a bit more and she moved backwards while more blood came out... My gas ran out. I was panicking , seriously! I called 911 and the girl knocked on my door and said "Coco Montrese." (well her lips looked like she said that.) I fainted. I woke up and my pizza was right beside me, with a note saying "I'll miss you." And to this day I'm still horrified. THE END" * Kira: The Cold Case of Nina Bo'Nina Brown's Hip Pads "It was a dark and stormy night. Trinity Taylor was walking down the street after a session of "Horseplay". Walking down the street, Trinity felt a sudden chill up her spine before looking back and large hip pads, the size of Jamaica, possibly even the size of Sasha Velour's IQ slowly approaching her. Trinity watched in shock before hearing a familiar voice. "I'm Nina...Bo'Nina..." Trinity ran down the street after gazing at the terrifying sight and the hip pads sped up but the voice remained the same. "Banana...Fofana..." Trinity ran and ran but was stopped by an even more horrifying sight; her Season 9 Promo Look. A gasp escaped Trinity's mouth and looked back at the hips moving even faster. "Osama...Bin Laden...." Trinity sprinted but she was no match for the gigantic hip pads, the hips pads caught onto her and pinned Trinity to the ground with the last words Trinity heard being... "...Brown..." * Red: Ghost of Sahara Davenport "It was Halloween, and all the queens and kings were doing drag trick or treating, it was all peaceful until Tyra Sanchez came in a Jason Vorhees costume and started to murder the queens on her list, which were Tatianna, Raven, Morgan McMichaels, Phi Phi O'Hara, Raja, Manila Luzon, Sahara Davenport, Kennedy Davenport, Cat Noir and Red X. She stuck an axe through their chests and heads. Red X, Cat Noir and Manila Luzon escaped before she could do it though, but the rest weren't so fortunate to escape before Tyra Sanchez could kill them. She killed them in order of who she hated to least hated. After that, she took all the queens she murdered's corpses and started to have sex with them. She enjoyed having sex with corpses especially of the queens she murdered. Meanwhile, Manila Luzon, Cat Noir and Red X reported the murders to the police officer. The police came to Tyra's house and attempted to arrest her, but she raped the officers and then murdered them. Which she proceeded to have sex with all the corpses at once. But one day, Morgan McMichaels became alive again as a zombie and Sahara Davenport became alive again as a ghost. "Me and Morgan will haunt you for the rest of your life for the brutal murder of all these queens" Sahara says to Tyra." * Sasha: "Once upon a time, in a village that’s name has been lost to time, a Drag Professor who was recently fired from RuPaul’s Drag U was working on a creation that would take the drag by storm and dethrone RuPaul! Taking parts from queens who had quit drag, the mad professor created a drag queen that was perfect, beautiful, looked like Linda Evangelista, was a model, etc., etc.. The artificial drag queen came to life with a bolt of electricity and some glitter. However, this drag queen was not what the doctor had envisioned! She went to a makeup station, silently, and began to apply makeup. The doctor was horrified! The queen had beat her face in a way that she wasn’t supposed to. The queen, silently, went to her sewing machine and created a dress. However, this dress was not what the doctor had hoped! It wasn’t a flattering silhouette, nor was it glamorous. "You are not my creation!" The doctor screamed in eldritch horror. "You’re... you’re... busted! You’re not a drag queen! You’re a monster!" "Perhaps you are the busted one," said the synthetic queen. "Perhaps the real monsters are those who only believe that drag queens must be fishy, glamorous, and pageant-ready." The End. * Trixie: "Tracy and Barbra: Warning: This is a true story so please do not read if you have heart problems, anxiety, or depression or else you will die. Two whores sat in there studo apartment in West Hollywood while eating pizza and watching cuntact when all the sudden the power went out. We should fuck now, suggested Barbra. Lets call over Chris and Ron and make them watch, Tracy. After two hourss of planning Tracy and Barbra still were on the couch waiting for the power to turn back on when al the sudden Barbra asks, lets play Ouija and contact satan. Barbra got Ouija out, Tracy set candles on fire and started playing. Barbra stop moving it, Tracy said as the plancette started floating. I'm not, Barbra said. Barbra I will not jodie foster this kind of behavior Tracy scolded. Just then the plancette fell back to the ground. What is your name, Tracy asked. Then planchette moved to yes and they were never seen again. It is said that if you see your dead dad on the beach your behavior will not be Jodie Fostered and you will be hit by an insuline truck while going in to diabetic shock" 'Episode 5 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Horror '''Showdown Theme: ' Glamorous Gowns Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Red X= |-| Sasha Velour= |-| Trixie Mattel= '''Episode 6: ''"Drag Rush Girl Groups" * '''Main Challenge:' Turn an assigned part of one of "Drag Up Your Life", into your own. * Runway Theme: Category is...Disco Queen Realness * Main Challenge Winner: Red X * Main Challenge Prize: ''' An advantage in the next challenge * '''Bottom Two: Aja and Alyssa Edwards * Showdown Theme: Pants on the Runway * Eliminated: Alyssa Edwards Drag Up Your Life All: Drag up.. Drag up your life! Drag up.. Drag up your life! Aja: Ayo sis let me teach you a little something! It's a simple little lesson so don't you worry! It's as easy as leveling up your pussy! It will help you get the straight A's you need! All you gotta do is follow this formula, And it will help you find the X you need! If you need me to tutor you can meet me after class, And I will help you step your cookies up and make you feel like you're that cunt! Alyssa: You gotta d-r-r-rag your life up! As a diva. I got class, sass and a whole lot of axxs. I got body, face and everything you want. I don't ever ever sweat the haters and girl if you hate on me, I will haunt you. Just unleash that confidence and don't look those crappy haters, EVER , oh yes you. Cause you're a diva diva, you can't doubt that. DIVA DIVA, everyone's staring at you. So if you're not a diva like me, gurl sashay away! *hair flip* All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Trixie: It's a kinda happy world, but it sucks It's full of cunts, pulling fake ass stunts and Donald Trump. So put some black lipstick on and put on a smile Put Hot Topic over something and turn it less vile. Red: "Ooh yeah, add the glitter And it's so sparkly to see You'll love the glitter on me The sparkle looks sexy This X is shiny And very sparkly Look at me, look at me, look at me!" All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Kira: Ravenous, Wild, Fierce and Crazy! I'm a freaky bitch! Ooh-la-la-la-la-la-la! Freak out! Freak out! I want you to hit me harder! Turn down the lights, hit me right, Give me heat and I'll go *moans* All: Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life Dra-a-ag up your life Doesn't matter if you're black or white Any color, you can drag up your life All: Drag up your life! 'Episode 6 Looks' Runway Theme: ' Disco Queen Realness '''Showdown Theme: ' Pants on the Runway Aja= |-| Alyssa Edwards= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Red X= |-| Trixie Mattel= '''Episode 7: ''"Elemental Ball" * '''Main Challenge:' Come up with 3 looks; Black Out, Outer-Space Realness and Elemental Eleganza Extravaganza (a look inspired by one of the four elements) * Main Challenge Winner: ''' * '''Bottom Two: * Showdown Theme: * Eliminated: ' 'Episode 7 Looks 'Runway Themes: ' Black Out, Outer Space and Elemental 'Showdown Theme: ' TBA Aja= |-| Kira Shade= |-| Red X= |-| Trixie Mattel= Category:Seasons Category:Nicholas424 Category:Nicholas's Drag Race Category:User's Drag Rush